


I need a change of fate

by killing_kurare



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Candles, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie wants Rochelle to fall in love with her - so she takes fate in her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a change of fate

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "Illusive Consensus"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- candle

 

Bonnie moans softly before continueing to mumble the words of the spell, her fingers shoving the candle deeper inside of her. The book says it’s important to become ‘wholy one’ with the subject to bewitch, so the girl pushes a little more and watches the candle disappear inside her sex. All she can see in the mirror is the wick sticking out a little, and she closes her eyes and pictures Rochelle in her mind, imagines how soft her skin is and how good she’ll taste …

Her inner walls clench around the candle and Bonnie can feel how she gets wetter by the second. She urges the last words over her lips, starts to tremble as her fingers grab the candle and she starts to fuck herself until she reaches an overwhelming orgasm.

  
She takes a moment to relax before removing the candle, gleaming wet in the spare light.

  
“Make my wish come true,” she whispers. “Make Rochelle fall in love with me.”

 

~~~

 

“Rochelle!” Bonnie’s heart beats faster when the other girl turns around and smiles. “I-I got the candles you wanted …” Bonnie stutters and hands over a small bag.

  
Rochelle’s smile widens. “Perfect, thank you! What do I owe you?”

  
Bonnie shakes her head, careful not to move her bangs too much as to keep her face hidden as good as possible. “It’s okay, consider them a gift.”

  
“Thanks again,” Rochelle says and walks away.

  
“Don’t worry,” Bonnie whispers. “You will return the favor very soon.”

 


End file.
